1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, in particular, an electronic device and a case member for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of electronic devices, such as a portable phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), an MP3 player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and an e-book, have been provided, and users access various contents through such electronic devices. In an electronic device, diverse functions, such as a multimedia function of reproducing a photograph, music, a video image, or the like, and an entertainment function of a game or the like, have been integrated with a wireless transmission/reception function. In addition, as electronic devices have recently become lighter in weight and have improved power efficiency, the users may use the electronic devices regardless of time or location, and thus the use of electronic devices has become ubiquitous.
An electronic device includes a display device that is provided on one surface thereof to output diverse contents, such as a photograph and video image, to a screen. Recently, a display device equipped with a touch screen function is provided on a front surface of an electronic device to replace a physical input device, so that a screen having a sufficient size can be provided, even in an electronic device of limited size.
As the use of an electronic device has become generalized, the electronic device may be utilized as an instrument for expressing a user's personality, as well as for performing its own functions. For example, the user may express his/her personality by modifying an exterior color or texture of the electronic device.